Collection
by Planet Mads
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about Red Arrow and Aqualad. Red Arrow/Aqualad. Ch 1: Kaldur and Roy enjoy Halloween.


Title: Collection.

Chapter Title: Trick or Treat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Notes: Slash. Boy loves boys. Roy/Kaldur.

Summary: A collection of short one-shots about Red Arrow and Aqualad. Red Arrow/Aqualad. _Kaldur and Roy enjoy Halloween._

* * *

It takes Roy an hour and a half more than usual to get Lian into bed. He can only blame himself, he let her eat far too many of the sweets she earned trick or treating tonight. He should know by now that Lian and sugar do not mix.

"Urgh." Roy mutters, stumbling into his bedroom and collapsing onto his freshly made bed. One of the many perks of having Kaldur as a boyfriend is that he's a neat-freak and more than happy to clean up after Roy and Lian. Who are both exceptionally messy people by nature.

"I am dead tired." He mutters into the covers. "How bout we go straight to bed?"

"Bed, already?" Kaldur's voice echoes from the en-suite bathroom. "What happened to the man that enjoyed staying up all night?"

"He spent his evening chasing a hyper-active seven-year old around while you were on monitor duty. I - " Roy makes a small chocking noise as he rolls over and sees Kaldur standing in the bathroom doorway. Roy thinks he's perfectly justified in his shock considering what Kaldur is wearing.

The blond is dressed in a pair of red silk shorts that are clinging to his body in all the right ways. He has a matching pair of elbow-length gloves on (and where the Hell did Kal manage to find gloves that would fit his hands?!) He's tapping a plastic pitchfork in a surprisingly seductive way against his outer thigh. And to top it all off, he has a headband with devil horns perched jauntily on his head.

Perhaps its Kaldur's good-boy nature, perhaps it's because Kaldur hardly ever dresses up, perhaps it's the stark contrast of bright red clothing and blond hair; either way all Roy knows is that Kaldur has never looked sexier.

"You're dressed up." Is the first thing Roy can force out his mouth. Quite personally he's glad that he didn't blab anything about Kaldur being drop-dead sexy. No need for the blond to have his ego boosted too much, him making Roy speechless is more than enough ego-boosting for this evening.

"It is Halloween." Kaldur points out.

Roy doesn't really know what to say to that. What he does know is that he's going to sit up now so he can get a better view of Kaldur in all his half-naked glory. But as Roy sits up Kaldur pushes himself away from the doorframe he'd been leaning against and pads across the room until he's standing beside the bed. Bending over so they're eye-level Kaldur reaches out with the pitchfork and taps Roy lightly on the check with it before practically purring, "Trick or treat, Roy?"

"If I say treat," Roy says reaching out to flick one of the devil's horns with a finger, "do I get you?"

Kaldur smirks. "Well, you'll just have to answer me and find out, won't you?"

For the briefest of moments Roy is tempted to say 'trick' just to see what Kaldur has planned (and Kaldur _will_ have something planned, he always does.) But the blond is simply too tempting dressed like this.

"Treat." Roy mumbles.

"Good choice." Kaldur replies, leaning forward to kiss Roy. The archer moans into the kiss, reaching up and pulling Kaldur onto the bed with him. The Atlantean happily follows his lead, making an encouraging noise in the back of his throat as Roy starts trailing his hands down from Kaldur's shoulder blades, all the way down his back until –

God damn, the man has even got a tail pinned to his shorts.

A shiny red _tail_.

At Roy's wide eyes Kaldur smirks and says, "You should know by now Roy that when I do something I do it _well_."

The redhead huffs a laugh, "Don't I know it."

They don't say much more after that but later on Roy will tell Kaldur that it's the best Halloween treat he's ever had.

* * *

Just a quickie one-shot I quickly typed up when I realised omg it's Halloween. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
